Fred nunca se equivoca
by MikiMalfoy
Summary: Centrada en el quinto curso. Ronda de prefectos y fiesta de mayores con alcohol en la casa de Gryffindor. Un devarío muy tonto, pero que espero que os guste. R/Hr


Fred nunca se equivoca.

Hacía más de una hora que se había dado por comenzada la fiesta en el último piso de la casa de Gryffindor, solo apta para alumnos de último curso por decisión de los propios organizadores.

Todos se encontraban jugando a algo y bebiendo alcohol tirados por el suelo, a excepción de Ken Robbins y Paola Jenkins que improvisaban ridículas coreografías y reían, brindando por otra _noche de leones_ como aquella. En aquella habitación las risas eran constantes y la música estridente: la habitación había sido insonorizada antes de la llegada de las chicas.

Las primeras en llegar habían sido Angelina Jhonson y Katie Bell que venían acompañadas de botellines de cerveza de mantequilla, que habían comprado en Hogsmade esa misma tarde, escondidas tras las capas enrolladas en sus regazos. Lee Jordan se había preocupado de la música, aunque había traído consigo una botella de Wisky de Fuego para sorpresa de todos.

Kelly Bundy, vestida con un pijama rosa chicle y con su largo pelo rubio trenzado, había vuelto al cuarto con una baraja de cartas muggles y había propuesto un nuevo juego.

Bien, esta es el As de oros, todos la conocéis- no necesitó el asentimiento general de sus amigos y continuó- Será la carta del perdedor, o del ganador, según se mire. Pondremos una carta por cada jugador y el que la saque tendrá que pasar por una pequeña prueba.

-¿Qué prueba?

-No lo sé, podremos decidir entre todos, así será mas emocionante.

-De acuerdo, entonces el que saque la prueba pierde. ¡Espero que no me toque!

-No tiene por qué ser necesariamente malo.- Todos la miraron extrañados – Quiero decir, no tiene por qué ser algo que al otro no le guste. Puede tocarte beber de un trago un vaso de wisky de fuego.

-Genial! – Dijeron Fred, George y Lee Jordan al unísono.

-Entonces ¿jugamos?- preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Todos asintieron enérgicamente y Kelly contó las cartas y las dejó en un montón sobre el suelo. Con un golpecito de varita se barajaron todas rapidamente, y tras un pequeño giro de la misma, se colocaron en el suelo separadas y ordenadas. Cada uno cogió una y se miraron nerviosos.

-Vale…¿Preparados? – Todos estaban expectantes – Ahora!

* * *

Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, prefectos de Gryffindor, paseaban por los desiertos pasillos del castillo varita en mano en busca de alguna anormalidad que no se presentaba. Hablaban de temas triviales, riendo de forma ocasional y bromeando entre ellos.

Si algo había traído bueno aquel puesto, aparte de la preciosa insignia de metal, era la nueva amistad que se estaba forjando entre ellos, aún mas estrecha de lo habitual.

-Entonces ¿No tienes pensado ir a verle? - Preguntó el pelirrojo, a pesar que el tema de Krum le incomodaba. Ahora que él y la castaña se llevaban mejor, hacía el mayor esfuerzo por no discutir.

-No, es bastante incomodo, aunque no quiero perder su amistad. Seguiré respondiendo sus cartas mientras el me escriba. Y si algun dia vuelve a Inglaterra, supongo que me pasaré a verle.

Ron hizo como si hubiera escuchado nada, aunque fuera una respuesta a una pregunta que él había formulado. De repente le parecieron interesantes las enormes piedras que conformaban las paredes de Hogwarts.

-¿Es cierto que tu primer beso fue con el?- preguntó, aún con la mirada perdida en los pedruscos, sin perder el ritmo. Pero ella no respondió. Esperó unos segundos y se giró, preocupado por si se había quedado atrás.

Ella continuaba a su lado, caminando a paso ligero con la vista fija en el final del pasillo. Parecía algo acalorada y se arrepintió profundamente de realizarle aquella pregunta. ¿Por qué demonios lo había hecho? Ya sabía la respuesta.

-Bueno…no.- Dijo ella al fín.

Ron no pudo más que sorprenderse ante aquella confesión. ¡Por el amor de dios, tenían 15 años! Si su primer beso no había sido por aquellos tiempos ¿Entonces cuando? Y lo mas preocupante ¿Por quien?. Despegó sus labios indignado, pero ella continuó su monologo.

-En…en realidad nunca me besó. No sé donde has escuchado esa tontería... Pe-pe...-Suspiró, liberando tensiones, y continuó hablando mas relajada- Pero es un falso rumor. Solo fuimos juntos al baile. Apenas hablábamos el resto del tiempo porque yo estaba siempre muy ocupada y el también. Jamás he besado a nadie.

Sonrió. Ampliamente. Muy ampliamente. Demasiado ampliamente. De repente sintió unas tremendas ganas de bailar, algo en su cuerpo se movía y aquella estúpida sonrisa no quería borrarse. Se sintió tonto. Pero feliz. Pero tonto. Pero feliz. Pero ¿Qué demonios..?

-Es un poco vergonzoso, todas las de clase ya lo han hecho y …- se paró en seco y le miró. Como por arte de magia, la sonrisa de Ron se borró de inmediato y ella no pareció percatarse de nada raro.- Tu..¿Tu me lo contarías si lo hicieras, verdad?

-¿Cómo? –Ron se había perdido en el momento en el que ella pronunció el "Jamás he besado a nadie".

-Si te besaras…digo…que si te besaras con alguien ¿Me lo dirías, verdad? Somos amigos.

-Claro, ¡Claro que te lo diría! Eres mi mejor amia. Serías la primera persona a la que se lo diría.

-Sabes que no- Dijo Hermione sonriendo y continuó caminando.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó sin entender y la alcanzó en un par de zancadas.

-Sería Harry.- Se giró. El pelo rizado le caía a ambos lados de la cara y formándole una cascada en la espalda. Sus ojos brillaron con la luz de la luna, al pasar por un ventanal. Nunca había visto a su amiga tan guapa. Aunque no lo sabía, aquella imagen la recordaría muchas veces aquel año, pero también el resto de su vida. – Harry se enteraría el primero. Pero a mi no me importaría, siempre y cuando me entere por ti.

Y su sonrisa se amplió, haciéndola aún mas guapa. Ron pensó que, sin duda, la noche favorecía mucho a Hermione.

* * *

Me ha tocado a mi! – Exclamó Katie Bell.

-¡Oooh!...¡Esta va a ser buena!- exclamó Fred frotándose las manos y Katie se apartó del corrillo donde todos cuchicheaban el castigo de la chica.

-Vale, Katie, ven aquí- llamó Angelina y ella obedeció.

-Tienes que bajar al césped del castillo y bailar la Danza del Decapitado. Pero tiene que ser aquí cerca para que podamos verte. ¡Ah! ¡Y no vale cambiarse de ropa!

Katie abrió mucho los ojos pero explotó en una carcajada. La danza del Decapitado era un baile que los gemelos y Lee habían inventado en segundo año en honor a Nick casi-decapitado. Canción y danza expresaban, según sus creadores, la terrible historia del hechicero de la corte que recibió cuarenta y cinco hachazos que pretendieron, sin éxito, separarle la cabeza del cuerpo.

Cuando la chica pudo parar de reir, con una mano tapándose la boca y mirando a sus compañeros de soslayo esperando algo de caridad, salió por la puerta y corrió escaleras abajo en puntillas para no hacer ruido.

Le explicó a la señora gorda entre susurros que tenía que ir a la enfermería porque se encontraba mal y no quería alarmar a la profesora McGonagall , dado que su malestar podía ser debido a los exámenes y ella la excusó. Se preocupó de que nadie la viera por los pasillos, especialmente Severus Snape, y salió a la calle en zapatillas.

Estaba bien entrada la noche y hacía un frío de pelarse. Se frotó el cuerpo repetidas veces con sus manos para entrar el calor mientras corría a la torre sobre cuyo arco estaban los ventanales de su casa y miró hacia arriba.

Las cabezas de sus compañeros de mesa se aglutinaban unas sobre otras entre aquellas ventanas para mirar. Ella escondió una sonrisa, observó los alrededores rápidamente y saludó magistralmente antes de comenzar a bailar.

En el interior del cuarto la risa era general. Todos canturreaban la canción que años atrás habían compuesto los gemelos y Lee Jordan observando a la castaña a la que parecía que le daban ataques epilépticos de costado. Cuando regresó al cuarto la ovacionaron como a una estrella y ella se sentó junto a Fred con una amplia sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla de parte de su chico favorito.

-Lo has hecho genial, ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! – dijo él dramáticamente revolviéndole el pelo como a un niño pequeño.

-¿Tiramos otra vez?

Aún mas entusiasmados que en la partida anterior, todos asintieron y esperaron el ritual de reparto de Kelly.

-¿Preparados?...Ya!

Pero la sonrisa de su cara cambió radicalmente por una expresión de asombro, haciendo reir al público que la observaba. El as de oros la observaba desde su mano derecha.

-¡Venga Kelly! ¡Al rincón!- ordenó Katie alegremente mientras pensaba en maldades para su compañera de cuarto.

-¿Qué es todo este ruido?

Un abrupto silencio solo roto por la música de fondo llenó aquel cuarto infestado de adolescentes. Hermione Granger, sosteniendo el canto de la puerta con una mano y la varita con la otra, les observaba boquiabierta. Ron Weasley apareció tras ella con un gesto extañado que pronto se convirtió en admiración.

-Hey ¿Es una fiesta?

-¿Hermione?¿Ron? ¿Qué haceis aquí? – Preguntó George poniendose de pie. Escudriñó la sala asustado- ¿Se ha oído algo desde fuera?

-No- Dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta tras el pelirrojo. – Pero la señora Gorda nos informó de que Katie no se encontraba bien y subi ver como estaba- su rostro se endureció- Pero nadie estaba en su cuarto.

Angelina se levantó también con una amplia y cálida sonrisa y se acercó a la chica.

-¡Venga, Hermione! ¡No estamos molestando a nadie! Nos hemos preocupado de insonorizar el cuarto.- le explicó señalando con la mano las paredes, como si estuviera enseñando un inmueble a un futuro comprador.

-Eso, Ron, dile algo!- Dijo Fred desde su sitio. El pelirrojo la miró y luego desvió la vista a su hermano completamente impasible. No era bueno tratar de convencer a Hermione en cuanto romper normas del reglamento estudiantil. Pero su hermano buscó algo entre su espalda y se lo ofreció sonriente- Tenemos cerveza de mantequilla!

Sus ojos se iluminaron, pero sabía que Hermione jamás dejaría pasar algo así.

-Venga, Hermione, no es tan malo, además….

-¡No trates de convencerme, Ronald Weasley!- le espetó la castaña con el dedo acusador hundido en el pecho del chico- ¡No somos prefectos para que nos sobornen con tonterías a la primera de cambio! ¡Si no puedes aceptarlo te recomiendo que…!

-Hermione- Lee Jordan se había levantado y ahora la cogía de los hombros con suma delicadeza. Algo en su expresión hizo que Ron rodara los ojos pero no fue percibido por la castaña que miraba a su compañera como anestesiada - ¿Sabes? Dentro de un par de meses, solo un par de meses, habremos terminado los extasis y no volveremos más a Hogwarts.

Hermione iba a replicar, pero antes de que un sonido saliera de su boca Lee apoyó su dedo índice sobre sus labios y su aura tranquilizadora volvió a hacer efecto sobre ella.

-¿Qué hay de malo en que unos viejos amigos de la infancia quieran pasar un ultimo tiempo juntos antes de separarse, quizás, para siempre? ¿Qué hay de malo en un par de cervezas de mantequilla y un poco de música? Acaso…¿Te imaginas no poder pasar un momento así con Harry y Ron antes de volver a tu casa? ¿Antes de pasar sin ellos en la habitación de alado el resto de tu vida?

Ron sonrió, sabía que la tenía conquistada. Si algo tenía la chica de pelo indomable, aparte de una inteligencia y constancia inusual en el trabajo, era una sensibilidad fuera de lo comúó como sus ojos chispearon, temblorosos, observando los seguros y suplicantes de Lee antes de hablar con un hilo de voz.

-E..Esta bien. –Todos estallaron en vítores- ¡Pero solo hoy!

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- Dijo Lee. – Palabra de Gryffindor!

El muchacho se dirigió con aire triunfal hacia donde estaban sus compañeros y Hermione giró sobre sus talones.

-Vamos, Ron.

-Heeeeey, ¡Espera, Hermione!- Dijo Fred y les ofreció una cerveza de mantequilla a cada uno. - ¿Por qué no os quedais con nosotros un rato?

-Ni hablar, tenemos que…

-Venga Hermione!- protestó el prefecto- Hemos recorrido todo el castillo tres veces. No hay nada más que hacer. Y además ¡Hay mas prefectos! – Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido y a el se le ocurrió que tal vez podía hacer uso del chantaje emocional poniendo un puchero. – Porfavooor.

Ella solo dejó escapar un largo y profundo suspiro y aceptó la botella que Fred le ofrecía, sacando de nuevo una sonrisa en los dos hermanos. El gemelo se dirigió antes a los demás, contento de cómo estaba yendo la noche y la castaña se dirigió a su amigo seria.

-Pero cuando terminemos la cerveza nos vamos!

-¡Claro! Solo una cerveza y nos vamos.

-Venid, estamos jugando a un juego ¿Por qué no os unís? –Preguntó George y por alguna razón la mirada que le lanzó a su gemelo no pasó desapercibida por el menor de los Weasley, pero prefirió no decir nada. Kelly volvió a su asiento contenta de que no le hicieran pasar por la prueba.

-¿Un juego? ¿De que trata?

Pero antes de que la rubia comenzara con la explicación, George cogió la baraja que se encontraba a sus rodillas y le lanzó una significativa mirada que no logró descifrar.

-¿Veis esta carta?

-El Rey de copas- respondió Hermione impasible. Ron no entendía que eran aquellos trozos de cartón con dibujos horribles e inmóviles, pero asintió.

-¡Exacto! Pues si esta carta le sale a un chico y esta otra….-buscó entre el montón de cartas hasta sacar la sota de copas y se la mostró- a una chica, tienen que besarse.

-Ah, estupendo- Dijo Hermione con una sonrisa y se levantó del suelo – Entonces paso.

Pero Paola la cogió del brazo desde su asiento.

-¡Hey! Eso no se vale. Una vez que te sientas en el círculo no puedes abandonarlo hasta echar al menos una partida. Son las reglas.

-Y a alguien no le gusta romper las reglas…- canturreó la voz de Fred, haciendo a Hermione sonrojar.

Algo no le gustaba de todo aquello, pero la posibilidad de que saliera elegida ella en la primera ronda le parecía tan remota que decidió aceptar con un bufido. Se sentó en su sitio anterior, entre Paola Jenkins y Ron y se cruzó de brazos esperando a que terminara esa estúpida partida.

-Bien. – Dijo George.- Yo reparto.

Hizo exactamente los mismos movimientos que Bundy con la varita, pero con la diferencia de que el colocó una carta frente a cada jugador. Ron tragó saliva.

-¿Preparados?-preguntó haciendo misterio entre los presentes- ¡Ahora!

Y levantaron a la vez sus cartas. Todos se miraron unos a otros, expectantes de saber quien sería la pareja elegida por el azar. Todos excepto Ron y Hermione, que observaban sus cartas sin aliento.

La sala quedó en silencio observando sus reacciones. Como movidos por un encantamiento, los dos levantaron lentamente sus miradas hacia el otro y se miraron como embobados.

-¿Te ha…?- empezó Hermione.

-¿A ti? –Ella asintió lentamente. Ron hizo girar la carta entre sus dedos, mostrandole el rey de copas.

Los gemelos escondieron una carcajada observando tan tierna escena, pero no se atrevieron a romperla. Parecía como si ellos dos estuvieran solos en el mundo.

-¿Y ahora…ahora…?- Empezó Ron, nervioso. No quería obligar a su amiga a hacer algo que no quisiera, pero desde el momento en el que le explicaron las normas había pedido a los cielos que esa oportunidad no se fuera al traste. Alguien pareció haber escuchado sus súplicas, penso al mirar la carta, pero la cara de desconcierto de su amiga le había echado para atrás. ¿Y si ella no quería..?

Pero para sorpresa de todos, Hermione agarró su rostro con las dos manos y se inclinó hacia el, pegando sus labios contra los del chico. El aún tenía los ojos abiertos, pero se abrieron aún mas al sentir el contacto. Todo había pasado en cuestión de un segundo, pero seguía ahí, con Hermione besándole. A el. Su primer beso. El de los dos.

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente apoyando sus manos sobre los de la chica y se aventuró a profundizar el beso. La boca de Hermione era tan caliente, tan húmeda… Sintió que podía estar besándola durante horas, porque empezaba a sentirse adicto de esa nueva sensacióó la piel suave de sus manos, la respiración nerviosa en su carrillo izquierdo, el sabor de los caramelos de limón y la cerveza de mantequilla, el olor de melocotón de su pelo y el silencio…roto, en aquel preciso momento, por los espectadores del momento más mágico de su vida.

Todos se pusieron en pie, aplaudiendo la escena y aullando alegremente el beso tan espectacular de los prefectos. Hermione se separó de el de forma abrupta y el la miró seriamente. Ella bajó la mirada, recogió su cerveza de mantequilla y se levantó.

-Bueno, ya esta. Ya he jugado la partida ¿Contento?- dijo lanzándole una sonrisa aterradora a George.

-Mucho!- Dijo el y la dio un beso en la frente -¡cuñada!

Ella no se movió, se quedó pegada al suelo mirando al pelirrojo con cara de haber recibido una bofetada, cosa que no le pasó por desapercibida a Ron que sintió un vértigo horrible en su estómago. Los gemelos se abrazaron por los hombros y empezaron un cántico sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-…_Parejaa! Parejaa! Pareja de Prefectos! Nos han dejado secos! Prefectos del amor! Ella le besó y el no se apartó! Y por un juego de nada, ahora es nuestra cuñada_!

-¡Yo no soy vuestra cuñada! – Gritó ella, acallando el griterío de los demás.

Se le enrojecieron hasta las puntas. Ron se sorprendió al sentir como si un sable enorme le atravesara el pecho. Los demás la observaban en silencio, con miedo a que fuera a estallar, pero se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta. Cogió el pomo con la mano derecha y antes de abrir, sin mirar atrás, dijo.

-Ron, me voy a dormir. Encárgate tú del resto.

Y abandonó la habitación.

El pelirrojo no podía creer lo que había pasado en cuestión de minutos. Había realizado su primer beso y la mayor y mas horrible de las patadas emocionales. Alguien le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Otro alguien le pasó otro brazo por el lado contrario. Tenía a sendos gemelos de cada lado, mirandole con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Anímate Ronnie, de lo malo ¡has pillado esta noche!- dijo Fred alegremente.

-¡Y con Hermione! ¿Quién te lo iba a decir a ti,eh?- George le revolvió el pelo.- Nos has buscado una cuñada dura de pelar, tio.

-No. ¡No!- Ron se puso en pie- No volvais a llamarla así. Ella y yo no somos nada.¡Y no vamos a serlo!- Por algún motivo, decir aquello le dolió. Pero Fred se puso en pie.

-Escucha hermanito, y ahora en serio. Puede que ella aún no lo sepa. Es mas, puede que tu no lo sepas- Apoyó su mano derecha en su hombro – pero algún día, Hermione Granger será nuestra cuñada.

-Si, tío. –George también se había puesto en pie, apoyando a su hermano gemelo. Ambos tenían idénticas sonrisas – Hazle caso._ Fred nunca se equivoca._


End file.
